Kat and the Kids: Nothing to be Afraid Of
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by brave kid and me. When Mr. Kat is frightened by the scary movies his young friends invite him to watch, Eeks uses this to his advantage by bringing the movies' monsters to life and setting them loose in the city. Based on the episode Drive-In Me Crazy.
1. Late Night Scream Fest

**This is a collab that brave kid and I worked on a little while ago(He had the initial idea and I wrote the script) which is the third in a series he and I will be working together on in the future. The storyline is a nod to the episode, "Drive-In Me Crazy." Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for this story suggestion. I had a lot of fun working on this story with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

It's a peaceable evening in Bootsville. Inside the Burtonburger household, Mr. Kat is busily working away on his reports of life on Earth, when he hears several familiar voices coming from outside. "It's gonna be the coolest monster movie marathon ever!" says a voice which Kat immediately recognizes to be that of his young owner, Coop. Curious, he pokes his head out of the cat house and quickly notices Coop talking to his two friends Dennis and Fiona and holding several DVDs.

"Got some of the scariest, screamiest ones in town," Coop continues. "'Zombie Cat Flesh Eaters,' 'Attack of the Mega Leeches,' 'Vampire Roller Derby,' The Swamp Beast Stomps at Midnight,' 'It Came From Galaxy Five,' and 'Revenge of the Muck Monster!'"

"Hey, cool!" Dennis exclaims excitedly. "This sounds so rockin'!"

"It was very nice of your dad to let us sleep over." Fiona adds.

His curiosity truly peaking, Kat slowly climbs down and approaches the kids. "Uhm, pardon me, friends," the space cat inquires politely. "I hope I'm not imposing, but I was wondering if I might perhaps join you in watching these very intriguing movies."

Coop and his friends exchange concerned looks. "You're certainly quite welcome to," Coop replies. "The only thing is, these movies are a little scary."

"Scary? Oh, my goodness, lad, you needn't worry," Kat replies consolingly. "A scary movie won't bother me in the least."

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Dennis replies with a bit of bravado. "I'm not scared of anything...well, except for spiders...and the dark, Old Lady Munson, candy apples, werewolves, double decker buses, some times aardvarks..." His friends simply look at him oddly.

"Cool, then it's a date!" Coop says enthusiastically. He turns casually to his beloved pet. "Thanks so much for joining us, Kat. Movie night wouldn't be the same without you." The space cat gives a small, contented smile.

Evening falls; Coop and his friends are sharing a couch in the living room, watching Zombie Cat Flesh Eaters. Coop, Dennis, and Fiona are eating small bowls of popcorn, and Kat is munching on a dish of tuna-flavored popcorn(His favorite flavor). The group watch as an image of several zombie cats staggering out of a graveyard, giving low, groaning meows, appears on the screen. Dennis shudders and quickly ducks under the sofa cushions "I'm brave. I'm not scared of a movie. I'm brave. I'm not scared of a movie." he repeats to himself. His friends give him another odd look.

As Kat watches this creepy scene, a disconcerted look crosses his face and a shiver runs down his spine. As an image of a zombie cat biting a terrified man's foot, then one of a zombie cat leaping up on a screaming woman's head appear on the screen next, Kat's teeth begin chattering and he begins to feel ice running down his spine; he quickly ducks under a sofa pillow, peeking out momentarily to see if the sequence was over.

As it happened, this particular movie had reminded him of a similar movie he'd seen on his own planet, which was a space cat equivalent of Night of the Living Dead. The movie had frightened him so much he'd had nightmares for several days; Kat recalled how whenever his friends had invited him over to see it, he would always make an excuse of some ilk(Such as having to work late at his job).

As the movie ends, Dennis peeks out from under the sofa cushion. "Is it over-I mean that was GREAT!"

"That was so cool!" Fiona exclaims excitedly. "Which one would you like to try next, Coop?"

"Well," Coop muses, as he takes out another DVD. "How about Vampire Roller Derby?"

"YEAH!" his friends cheer. Kat gives a very audible gulp. "No..." he apprehensively mumbles under his breath.


	2. Frighty Night

As a large collection of vampires swoop back and forth across the screen, Kat shudders even more and scoots further down under the pillow; as he peeks out for all of a second, a vampire leaps out with its fangs bared, causing the space cat to quickly duck back down. As the group then begins another movie, an image of a small boy and girl walking through the park after midnight appears on the screen. Suddenly, a giant muck monster leaps out and confronts them, causing them to scream in terror. Kat stifles a scream of his own as curls up into a ball and hides his eyes.

At this moment, Millie enters the room; she pauses and stares at the screen for all of a heartbeat. "What a ridiculous movie! Who would ever be scared of that?"

"Scared?" Dennis muffles from under the sofa cushion. "I'm not scared, no, not me!" Millie stares at him blankly, shrugs, then leaves the room.

The group then begins another movie; Kat watches as an image of a mad scientist drinking a strange, bubbling serum appears on the screen. As the scientist slowly transforms into a hulking, green, vine-covered swamp beast, the space cat shudders and curls up under the pillow again. "Whoo!" Coop cheers excitedly. "This is totally epic!"

"Y-yeah, that's one word for it." Dennis stammers in fear.

"Aren't these movies totally rockin', Mr. Kat?" Fiona inquires enthusiastically.

"Yes indeed, M'Dear." Kat replies politely, putting on his bravest face. He secretly felt relieved that his friends were too focused on the movie to notice how frightened he was. They had been so kind to include him that he hadn't wanted to hurt their feelings.

Unfortunately, Kat's emotions were very much noticed by his foe Eeks, who had sneaked in through a crack in the door. "So, Zowan is afwaid of scawy movies," the evil hamster muses with a nasty smirk. "How, vewwy, _VEWWY_ intewesting! This may be the perfect time to test out my new invention!" Upon these words, he then scurries off..

Once the movies are over, Kat inches out from underneath the pillow. "All right, yeah!" Coop and Fiona cheer. "That was the best!" Dennis peeks out from under the sofa cushion. "Pfew."

Fiona turns to Kat. "Weren't those movies great, Mr. Kat?" Putting on his bravest face, the space cat replies, "Why, yes indeed, M'Dear, quite fine pieces of cinema indeed." all the while biting his tongue not to say how scared he'd felt.

"Cool, thanks!" Coop exclaims. "We really appreciate you coming with us." Kat gives a small smile, albeit with some unease, in reply. "You're quite welcome, lad."

Coop then yawns slightly. "Well, I'd better be heading off to bed. Thanks for coming, guys." His friends politely reply, "You're quite welcome, Coop." upon which they both get up to leave.

Coop heads up the stairs to his room, with Kat sticking very close by. Concerned, Coop inquires, "Is all well, Kat? You seem to be walking really close beside me."

"O-oh no reason, lad," the space cat stammers slightly. "It's just...well, a bit dark and I wanted to exercise a bit of caution walking up the stairs." Coop stares blankly, but says, "Okay." Kat breathes a small sigh of relief that Coop had believed his cover story as the two make their way toward the bedroom. As they reach the room, Coop slowly climbs into his bed and Kat hurries into his cat house. The space cat curls up into his cat bed as his eyelids slowly flutter shut.

Kat soon finds himself walking through a black and white graveyard after midnight. He begins to look all around him apprehensively. "Coop? Dennis? Fiona?" he calls fearfully. When no answer comes, he begins shuddering and sweating profusely. "I-I'm all alone..."

At this moment he begins to hear groaning meows emanating from behind him; he whips around the see an entourage of zombie cats staggering toward him. "O-oh no, zombie cats!" Kat tries to flee for his life, but soon more zombie cats surround him. "Have mercy, they're everywhere!" Seeing a small path lined with bushes ahead of him, Kat musters up his courage and makes a mad dash for it, past the zombie cats, and ducks into a bush.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, the space cat peeks from his hiding place to see if the coast is clear; no sooner does he, however, than a huge vampire comes swooping down toward him with its fangs bared. "AHH!" Kat cries as he dashes from his hiding place and barrels down the path. He hasn't gotten far, however, when he hears a gurgling grumble and looks up to see a giant muck monster looming over him with its gooey arms outstretched. Kat screams in terror and dashes off into the forest.

"There now, little kitty," Kat hears a voice say. "Don't be afraid." The space cat looks up to see a man clad in a lab coat and glasses standing over him. "I'll take you to where it's safe." the man notes as he reaches down and gently picks Kat up. Feeling relieved for the first time in quite a while, Kat says, "Why, thank you very much, sir. This is very kind of you." not concerned that the scientist had just heard him speak English.

"You're quite welcome." the man replies. Suddenly, his voice trails off into a low growl; Kat looks up to see the scientist slowly transforming into a giant, leafy swamp beast. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he cries in fear as he climbs down and dashes off again. As he begins to run, the space cat hears heavy footsteps behind him and looks over his shoulder to see all of the monsters trailing after him. The beasts begin drawing closer...closer...closer...

"Kat! Kat!" The space cat quickly awakens to the sound of his young owner's voice outside of his door. As he peeks through the doorway, Kat inquires, "Goodness, is something wrong, lad?"

"I heard you meowing in your sleep," a concerned Coop replies. "Is something wrong?" A concerned look crosses the space cat's face. "Uhm, please don't be concerned, lad, all's certainly well. I, uhm, had just gotten a bit too hot." Looking relieved, Coop replies, "Pfew, I'm glad everything's okay." Kat gives him a small smile, upon which Coop heads back to bed. Kat then crawls back into his own bed and closes his eyes.


	3. Monsters on the Loose

As dawn breaks the next morning, the Burtonburgers all sit down to breakfast. As he begins to eat his cereal, Coop glances over his shoulder to see a very drowsy Kat munching on a bowl of Fishy Frisky Bits. "poor Kat," he notes with concern. "I never should have kept him up so late."

"Honestly, I don't know what you guys see in those lame movies anyway," Millie says indignantly as she munches on a piece of toast with strawberry jelly. "They're not worth even a halfway good shudder!" As Kat continues to wearily eat his meal, he silently feels a bit of relief that Coop hasn't deduced what's happened.

Unfortunately however, all was not to remain smooth sailing for long, because deep within Coop's basement, Eeks has set up a movie projector with one of the movies the group had seen last night. The evil hamster quickly outfits the projector with a small device that looks like a cross between a lens cap and a VCR. He quickly turns on the projector, then pushes a button on the device's side; as an image of a large group of zombie cats appears on the screen, the device crackles and fizzes, then quickly drags the monsters out of the screen. The zombie cats give meowing groans and wander aimlessly around the room.

Eeks then pops in another movie, upon which the device drags a giant muck monster out of the screen; the beast gives a loud, gurgling roar and waves its gloppy arms. The evil hamster snickers nastily and schemingly rubs his paws together. "Heh, heh, heh, perfect! Thanks to my new evil invention, it will soon be curtains for that silly cat and those foolish Earthwings!" As Eeks releases the final group of monsters from the movie screen, he quickly scampers over to the cellar door and pushes it open. "Now, fwy, my pwetties, _FWY_!" Upon this, the monsters quickly barrel through the open doorway and into the streets outside.

Meanwhile, on a sidewalk nearby, Lorne and Harley are peaceably riding their bikes, when suddenly the muck monster oozes past them, encasing the two boys in goo. "Lousy muck monsters," Lorne grumbles. "Think they own the road..." Suddenly, Lorne realizes what he's just said. "Wh-OHMIGOSH, A MUCK MONSTER! RUN FOR IT!" The two boys quickly take to their heels(Well, as fast as they could, covered in ooze at least), leaving their bikes behind.

Elsewhere in the city, an elderly lady is quietly watering her rose bushes; hearing a strange chomping noise, she looks up to see two giant purple leeches with gaping, fang-filled mouths munching on the bushes. The lady screams, "OH! MONSTERS! MONSTERS!" and flees in fear.

As the monsters rampage through the city, the people of Bootsville scream and run for cover. "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" a lady cries. "WHO CAN SAVE US?!" a man shouts.

Meanwhile, at the Burtonburger house, Burt is in the living room, watching TV, when suddenly a news report appears on the screen. "We interrupt this broadcast of Dancing with Iguanas to bring you this special news bulletin. It appears that the city is becoming overrun by monsters, aliens, and other supernatural beasts."

Coop and a still rather drowsy Kat enter the room just in time to see an image of an alien spaceship appear on the screen. The ship fires lasers at the ground below, causing passersby to scream and run for cover. "With no information regarding these creatures origins, it appears that the city is doomed." the newscaster elaborates as an image of a giant muck monster roaring and waving its gloppy arms then appears on the screen. "Can no one save us from this impending doom?"

Coop and a now much more wide awake Kat gasp in horror. As Millie strolls by and looks at the screen, a disinterested look crosses her face. "Huh. So obviously fake."

"Yes indeed, Honey," Burt replies. "Nothing more than cheap sensationalism; possibly even a prank."

Feeling silently relieved that neither of them had suspected what was actually happening, Coop and Kat hurry upstairs to Coop's bedroom, upon which the little boy quickly dials up his friends' phone numbers. "Guys, guys, there's an emergency downtown!"

"An emergency?" Dennis echoes apprehensively.

"What kind?" Fiona inquires.

"Well, I know this may sound strange, but the town seems to have been overrun by aliens and monsters!" Coop replies.

"Don't worry, Coop, we'll be over right away!" a determined Fiona replies. Dennis, however, has a slightly different reaction. "Muh-muh-monsters? *_GULP._* Uhm, I mean, I'll be right there, too!"

"Thanks, guys!" As Coop hangs up the phone, he turns casually to Mr. Kat. "I know this is a bit sudden, but may I please borrow a few of your gadgets for the guys and I to fight these monsters with? I promise to bring them back in one piece."

"Why, absolutely, my young friend," The space cat quickly hurries off to his cat house, returning moments later with a large array of laser blasters, freeze rays, and other handy devices. "I hope that these will be sufficient."

"Thanks, Mr. Kat, these'll be perfect," Coop replies gratefully as he and Kat quickly grab up the items. "Now, let's go bash us some beasties!" Upon this, the two of them hurry downstairs and toward the back door of the kitchen. Still feeling more than a little apprehensive, Kat silently hoped that this emotion wasn't to apparent to his young owner.


	4. Beastie Bash

Coop and Kat quickly hurry into the heart of town, where they find their friends waiting. "Coop! Kat! Thank goodness you're here!" Fiona exclaims. "The monsters are everywhere!"

"Don't worry, guys," Coop replies. "We've brought reinforcements." Kat quickly hands them the gadgets, upon which each of them take as many as they can. "Now, let's get 'em!" the group exclaims as they hurry off.

Meanwhile, from his hiding place behind a nearby building, Eeks snickers nastily and rubs his paws as he watches the beasts wreak havoc on the town. "Ooh, Lovewy, _lovewy_, quite lovewy," he gloats. "Soon this misewwable city will be leveled to the gwound, and those pesky Earthwings and ridicuwwous cat won't be able to do a thing to stop me!" As it rounds a corner, the swamp beast steps on the evil hamster, leaving him stuck in a puddle of weeds and slime. "Ugh, hey watch where you're going, you buffoon!" the sodden Eeks yells after him. "You're supposed to be on our side!"

The group have just rounded the corner when a large collection of zombie cats begin staggering up to them, giving meowing groans. Upon seeing them, Kat begins to shudder with fear; fortunately, Coop and his friends are too caught up in the moment to notice. "Ugh, do you remember how they beat the zombie cats in the movie, Dennis?" Coop inquires urgently.

"I'm sorry to say, no," Dennis replies. "I didn't see!"(Omitting that he had been hiding under the sofa cushions at the time.)

Just then, Mr. Kat's mind begins to race. Cats...Zombie cats...Yes! They may have been zombies, but they still thought the same way he did! Thinking quickly, the space cat nabs a wind-up mouse out of his backpack, winds it up, and sends it skittering down the street. Upon seeing the toy, the zombie cats' eyes grow large and they begin hurrying off after it. "That was too easy." Fiona grins.

Coop gives his little friend a high five. "Great job, Kat." The space cat smiles. "You're very gracious, lad." A determined look then crosses Fiona's face. "Now to stop the other monsters!"

"Yeah!" her friends cheer as they hurry off again.

As the group continues down the street a large group of vampires suddenly swoop down toward them. Panic-stricken, Dennis quickly turns to Fiona. "Quick, do you remember who stopped the vampires in the movie?" Fiona muses for all of a heartbeat. "It was Muffy the Vampire Hunter!" Nothing daunted, she quickly reaches into her backpack and dons a purple headband, a black t-shirt, and a pair of purple cargo pants, then pulls out a skein of garlic and brandishes it like a knight's sword. "Belay, vile beasts!"

Upon seeing this, the vampires freeze where they stand and recoil in fear. Seeing an opportunity, Fiona then quickly pulls out a freeze ray and quickly freezes the beasts into a large, misshapen ice sculpture. Her friends cheer and give her high-fives. "Great job, Fiona, you really nailed 'em!"  
From his hiding place behind a nearby building, Eeks snarls and angrily stomps his feet. "No, no, NO! Those misewwable Earthwings and that widiculous cat are defeating my beautiful monsters!"

Unfortunately, the group hasn't long to celebrate this victory before they hear a loud, garbled roar and whip around to see three giant wriggling purple leeches with razor-sharp teeth barreling down the road. As they hurry toward the beasts, Fiona inquires, "Do you remember who defeated the mega-leeches?"

"It was Sergeant Jack Monday!" Dennis suddenly pipes up. "I remember 'cause that was the only one I watched long enough t'see the ending!" Upon hearing this, Coop and Fiona stare at him blankly. Hoping to quickly draw attention away from this embarrassing notion, Dennis quickly notes, "I'm on it!" upon which he quickly pulls a military outfit from his backpack and dons it; he then pulls out a laser blaster then strikes a threatening pose. "You're goin' _DOWN_, slug dudes!"

The leeches' only response is a loud, garbling roar as they loom threateningly over the little boy. Dennis begins shuddering and reels back, covering his eyes; he begins firing the laser which fortunately manages to make impact, causing the leeches to squall in terror. "Good show, lad!" Kat cheers, hopping up and pumping his fist in the air.

"Huh?" Dennis looks up just long enough to realize what's happened. A determined smile then spreads across his face. "Yeah! OH YEAH!" He then begins firing the laser at the beasts in rapid succession; Kat joins in by blasting the leeches with green lasers shot from his fingertips. Outmatched and defeated, the leeches scramble off into the distance, squealing in fear. "Yay! Woohoo! Great job, guys!" Coop and Fiona cheer happily. Dennis gives a small smile and blushes slightly.

Eeks peeks from his hiding place with a disdainful glare. "These Eathwings and this cat are becoming quite iwwitating. No matter; they won't be a match for what I have in store for them next!"


	5. Monsters vs Alien

As the group continues down the street, they suddenly hear a strange whirring noise from the skies above them and look up to see an enormous spaceship, covered with blinking lights, slowly landing on the street below. As the craft lands, a large, somewhat shapeless purple alien with tentacles on top of its head, one giant green eye, and a mouth full of razor-sharp fangs steps out. The creature then begins roaring and rampaging through the streets, shooting lasers from its eye as the townspeople scream and run for cover.

Frantically, the group turns to Fiona. "Do you remember how the aliens were defeated in It Came From Galaxy Five?" A disconcerted look crosses the little girl's face. "Oh dear. I'm sorry to say that it wasn't pretty."

"How so?" her friends inquire.

"Because the alien wasn't defeated in the end; he ended up destroying Earth!" Fiona replies worriedly. Her friends gasp in horror.

As his mind races for some potential solution, Coop suddenly hears a low rumbling roar, upon which he whips around to see the swamp beast ambling out of a nearby alleyway. A thoughtful grin spreads across his face as he turns to Mr. Kat. "Say Kat, are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Kat then replies with a thoughtful grin of his own. "That The Swamp Beast vs. the Aliens would make an excellent sequel?"

"Indeed!" Coop replies, as he and Kat rush into the alien's path. Coop begins hopping up and down, waving his arms. "Hey! Over here, Squid Face!" Kat then blows a raspberry at the monster. "Thbbht!" Enraged, the giant space creature begins shooting lasers at the boy and the cat. Panicked, Coop and Kat frantically dash back and forth to avoid the blasts; as they come close to the swamp beast, the two dash behind his leg, causing the alien to scorch the beast's toe. _ZZORCH!_

The swamp beast wails in pain, then roars in anger. As Coop and Mr. Kat quickly take cover behind a streetlight and a mailbox, the swamp beast shoots vines from his fingertips and grabs up two run-down cars, which he then throws at the alien. The alien quickly ducks out of the way, then, with an angry gleam in his giant eye, begins charging toward the swamp beast. The leafy monster lets out a bellow and goes barreling toward the alien; when he draws near, the swamp beast reels back and deals the alien a swift punch to the face, sending him crashing into a building across the street.

From a street corner on the other side, Dennis and Fiona watch this exciting scene with much intrigue. "Wow, you guys were right," Fiona notes excitedly. "This DOES make a mighty cool movie!" Dennis, who's munching on a tub of popcorn, adds, "I'd give it five stars easily!" He and Fiona then give a thumbs up in unison.

Angered, the alien picks himself up and fires a laser at the swamp beast's back. As his back catches on fire, the leafy monster runs in circles, wailing with pain. From his hiding place, Eeks angrily growls, "That's it, enough is too much! Those Earthwings and that misewwable cat have made a fool of me long enough! Time to take matters into my own hands." As the aliens spaceship hovers by, the evil hamster quickly hops onto its underside, then climbs on board.

As the group triumphantly watches the monsters battle, a red laser suddenly shoots from the sky, causing Coop to frantically scramble out of the way. "AAAH! Wh-hey, what gives?" As he looks up, he's shocked to see the flying saucer hovering above them. "H-huh? But, if the alien's down here, who's piloting the spaceship?" An angry look crosses Mr. Kat's face. "I think I may have a notion."

From the cockpit of the ship, Eeks snickers nastily as he pilots the craft. "Heh, heh, heh, heh! Let's see those silly Earthwings and that goofy cat twy to stop this!"

As Coop and his friends run for cover as the lasers blast toward them, the swamp beast picks up the alien and throws him up against a building. At this moment, a police car arrives on the scene; a policeman disembarks the vehicle as it slowly comes to a halt. "Stop right there! I'll thank you to cease and desist from causing all of this property damage!" Just then, a loud, gurgling roar is heard from the streets behind them, upon which everyone stops where they stand and gasp at the sight of a giant, slimy purplish-brown muck monster oozing down the street. The beast picks up a nearby car and eats it, then does the same to a lamppost. The policeman gives an audible gasp. "On second thought, please carry on." He then hops back into his car and drives away.

As Coop and the others tuck and roll out of the way of the oncoming lasers, Coop urgently calls, "Guys, do you remember if the muck monster had any weaknesses?"

"I remember that he was attracted to light." Fiona calls in reply. Spotting a car nearby, Mr. Kat quickly dashes over to it and flicks on the headlights. "Muck monster, look!" he calls. The beast stops in its tracks and stares blankly. "Oooh, shiny!" Kat then shines the light at the monster's feet(Or should we say lack thereof). An excited look crosses the muck monster's face as he begins to chase after the beam.

Kat directs the light toward the battling swamp beast and alien; as they hear the muck monster drawing near, the two beasts stop in their tracks and gasp in shock. Nothing daunted, the swamp beast throws a car, then a bus at the muck monster, but the beast simply swallows them and continues oozing toward the two monsters. The alien then shoots a laser at the muck monster, but it goes right through him and hits a building on the other side. The building then falls on the muck monster and crushes him; presuming that this new foe of theirs has been defeated, the alien and swamp beast traipse up to see, only to observe the muck monster absorbing the rubble and growing larger!

As the muck monster towers over them, the alien and swamp beast stare on in shock. Suddenly, a gloppy hand shoots out and grabs the two monsters up; the muck monster then tosses the two monsters into its mouth and gulps them down. "Yay! Woohoo!" Coop and his friends cheer. Kat then directs the light toward the spaceship. "Don't forget dessert." he says wittily. Upon this, the muck monster quickly nabs the spaceship.

Noticing what's about to happen, Eeks frantically cries, "No! Don't! Pwease! I am your weader!" Unfortunately, the beast doesn't hear him. The muck monster promptly stuffs the spaceship into his mouth, munches on it, then spits Eeks out onto the ground. "Ugh." he groans as he swallows the space ship.

"Diswespected by a muck monster, how humiwwiating." the evil hamster groans.


	6. Friends Win in the End

Though relieved that Eeks has been defeated, at least for the moment, this emotion soon dissolves as the group observe the muck monster oozing down the street. "Do...you remember how the muck monster was defeated in the movie?" a worried Dennis inquires. Before his friends can reply, the muck monster oozes over a fire hydrant, absorbing it, which causes a geyser of water to spray up. The beast squeals and shrinks back in terror. "That's it!" Fiona exclaims. "His weakness was water!"

Spotting the city's water tower in the distance, Coop's mind races. "Aha, perfect!" He and Kat then hurry toward the structure. Upon reaching the tower, the boy and the cat quickly climb up the ladder to the water main; Coop gives Kat a boost, and the space cat quickly turns the crank, causing the water main to open and a humongous cascade of water to come gushing out. Unfortunately, Coop and Kat are quickly swooped up by the gushing wave and go zooming on it through the town. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

As the wave ruses through the town, it engulfs Lorne and Harley, who had been unlucky enough to be strolling down the sidewalk. "Glug, oh, this just isn't our day." the two dolefully gurgle. The wave then engulfs Old Lady Munson, who had been walking her little dog Growler down the sidewalk. "Glurgle, what trickery is this?!" she exclaims angrily.

As he becomes aware of the sound of rushing water behind him, the muck monster whips around to see the huge wave closing in on him. He tries frantically to escape, but isn't fast enough and quickly gets swept away. "GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the beast wails as he flows away; Dennis, Fiona, and Eeks then get swept up and are soon joined by Coop and Mr. Kat. "Great goin', guys, you did it!" Fiona cheers.

The wave soon peters out and deposits the sodden group on the outskirts of town. "Ughhh...where am I?" Eeks groans as he slowly comes to. A sopping wet Old Lady Munson then drives by on a moped with Growler in the basket. "That muck monster reminded me of my sixth husband," she notes to the group. "He was a re-eal menace at the buffet table!" The group stare on blankly as she drives off.

At this moment, Eeks comes to and quickly rights himself. "It's not over yet, Earthwings," he says threateningly. "You may have won the battle but not the war!" Just then, Kat pops out of the front of Coop's shirt and spits out a mouthful of water; he then turns to Eeks and growls, "Ahhhh!" Terrified, the evil hamster leaps up and runs for cover. "Ahh! You Earthwings are cwazy!"

Coop gently pets his little friend's head as he picks him up and slowly sets him on the ground. "Sweet move, Kat!" The space cat smiles contentedly in reply.

As he watches Eeks running away, a concerned look crosses Coop's face. "Uhm, Kat? May I ask you a question, please?"

"Why, absolutely, lad."

"Well, I noticed that last night you seemed to be having trouble sleeping and were tired the next morning. Is all well?" Coop inquires. Kat is truly at a loss for words. "Well, uhm, that is..." he replies hesitantly, as he shuffles his paws on the ground.

It's at this moment that Coop comes to a realization. "Kat...were you afraid of the movies we watched last night?" Kat's only response is a doleful glance. Coop gently pets his little friend's ears. "Aww, Kat, it's all right."

"Well, yes, but," a still-hesitant Mr. Kat replies. "I...didn't want to make you or your friends feel bad, especially since you were kind enough to let me come with you." Coop smiles kindly. "Aw, you don't need to be concerned about that, Kat. If ever there's something troubling you, you can certainly always tell us; we'll always have your back in any situation."

Feeling lighthearted and much relieved for the first time that day, Kat happily scrambles up into his young owner's arms. "Thank you, Coop." he sighs as a contented smile spreads across his face.

"Awwww!" Dennis and Fiona coo as they look on wistfully at this happy scene.

That evening, Kat lies in his cat bed, writing down his report for the day. "These Earthlings I've met are certainly kind and trustworthy sorts who will always look out for each other in times of need. Friendship is a very important thing; if you find some good friends, they'll be yours forever." Once he's written the note, he seals it up in a miniature space craft, which then goes flying through the chimney and disappears into the sky.

**THE END.**

Coop Burtonburger/Lorne-Erin Matthews

Mr. Kat-Peter New

Millie Burtonburger/Lady in Movie-Kathleen Barr

Burt Burtonburger/Alien-Trevor Devall

Mrs. Munson/Zombie Cats-Linda Sorenson

Dennis Lawrence Chan/Zombie Cats-Cathy Weseluck

Fiona/Boy in Movie-Chiara Zanni

Eeks-Christopher Gaze

Growler/Mad Scientist-Sam Vincent

Harley/Muck Monster/Mega Leeches-Brian Drummond

Townspeople/Vampires/Mega Leeches-Marcy Goldberg

Girl in Movie/Townspeople-Nicole Bouma

Policeman/Vampires/Townspeople-Terry Klassen

Swamp Beast/Townspeople/Man in Movie-William Samples


End file.
